


Go Away.

by Ryenan



Series: Marry Me for My Money (Prompt) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryenan/pseuds/Ryenan
Summary: Peter asks Stiles to marry him. Stiles goes back to reading his book.





	

“Marry me.”

Stiles just snorts, a thick blanket covering mouth and nose. He doesn’t even look up from his book.

“Stiles.”

“Wielisław.”

This gets Stiles to turn his head towards Peter, who is… Kneeling on the floor?

“Why are you on the floor?”

Peter sighs.

“Marry me.”

“I heard you the first time. We’re already wolf married, dumbass, what more do you want?”

“Well, an actual wedding. With rings. Tuxedos.”

Stiles glares for a full three seconds at Peter’s unsettlingly earnest gaze before turning back to his book and hunkering down in the blankets again.

“Go away.”

“What? Why? Stiles?”

Stiles doesn’t answer, and eventually Peter gets off the floor to go cook dinner.


End file.
